Destiny found in Darkness
by SemeRikusan
Summary: This story is of my favorite pairing yet;Riku and Sora XD! Will they be able to keep their relationship strong, as their destinies unfold??


And here goes the part we most hate, the disclaimer. Please feel free to skip this part, as the yummy part lies below, but I have to go to bed tonight with a clean conscience, so ::holds breath:: I do not own any of the square/Disney characters, and therefore should not be given credit for them. ::Fully exhales:: Anyways, there it was. I hope you enjoy chapter 1, and I look forward to writing more..later on revealing why this story is rated PG-13 XD!  
  
****"The darkness is falling, coming, but never forget; you will have what you most desire, and in the end, everything will be revealed."  
  
Sora sprawled from his position on the bed as the pink from the sky touched his face. He tried to recall what had happened the previous night, and thought back to his dream. Who *was* saying that, he wondered, the voice was so mystic, like a fog surrounding him. He thought back to Riku, and touched his own lips. They were soft, as Riku had left them. He stepped to the floor, pulled on his shorts and shirt, and started down to the beach. He walked wondering why he didn't appreciate things more, and trying to remembering the promise he and Riku made when they were younger. But what was it? Sora sat down on the sand, and realized now, that he was not alone. He turned to see Kairi, her hands folded behind her back. There was something about her different today, thought Sora. She seemed weaker, frailer than normal. She sat next to him, and for some reason, the words that came out of her mouth didn't quite reach him. "Sora," she began, but her voice trailed off. Sora knew that day and night, Kairi fought for his heart, his longing, and his love. His thoughts flashed to Riku, still asleep. Sora stood and walked off, leaving Kairi to watch the sunrise alone.  
  
Ever since Kairi arrived on the island, Sora had felt a change with his relationship towards Riku. He fought it, but couldn't help wondering if it was really meant to be. It was high noon, and Sora was watching Riku as he worked on the fishing boat. "Well?" called Riku. "Aren't you going to help?" Sora hopped up and crossed the sand to where the boat was. "Get me that wood plank," Riku pointed to a piece of draft wood as he wiped little beads of sweat from his forehead. Sora had no longer stood up with the plank, than he dropped it again at the surprise of Riku's arms around him. They stood there for a few minutes in silence, and Riku rested his head on Sora's shoulders. "You know," Riku whispered much to Sora's surprise, "This boat could take us places. Once it's finished, we could leave this island for good." Sora started to reply, but stopped at the sight of Kairi, frozen in place staring at them. As she turned to run away, he saw the tears stream down her face.  
  
Sora lay on his bed the next day, watching the storm clouds roll in. He could see the spidery lightning out at sea. To have a storm in this season was very unusual, but he supposed it could happen. Just then a tremendous wave hit the island. Worried about Riku, and much less, Kairi, he set for the shore to warn them that this was no ordinary storm. He stopped short, shocked at what he saw. About seven dozen black creatures swarmed on the ground, in the trees, and they seemed to spawn from the very sand he walked on. They had yellow eyes, and moved very swiftly. Sora suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned around to discover his blood on the sand was vanishing by the second, and more of the little beats were hurling themselves at him. Hoping it was not too late, he rushed to find Riku. Suddenly he saw him. Riku was standing in the water, about knee deep. The creatures seemed to stay away from the water, and when Riku spotted Sora, he ran to him. Sheets of rain poured down, making the sand a golden muck, and as Riku pulled Sora along, the island started to shake and rumble violently. Before the two, a hole opened in the ground, which seemed to be filled with purply-black darkness.  
  
Unable to stop himself in time, Riku fell in. The hole was like the water, about knee deep, yet it was rising. Riku trudged to the edge, and grabbed Sora's hand. The darkness was at his waist now. "Sora," he choked through the rain. "No matter what happens to me, never forget out promise." Shoulder high. "Never, forget our...." The darkness was over Riku's head, and as it pulled his grasp away from Sora's, Sora found a paopou fruit clenched in his right fist, and the memories flooded back to him. ****  
  
Authors Note: Yay! My first Riku/Sora fic! I hope you enjoyed it, and please, your comments will help me decide if I really want to write a chapter 2..I plan to have a lot more going on between the two ^^, so if you like it..leave me a comment. I'm also up for chat at: SemeRikuSan (my AIM name) so please, IM me! 


End file.
